Spy
by Argentum
Summary: Last Will and Testament of a Spy


Spy

By Argentum.Canis

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of the characters and if I did I would have enough money to just skip school oh how wonderful it would be.

**Category:** Drama

**Rating:** T

I have received notes that I have made mistake in this story, so I am posting the corrected one. Please all do me a favor, I have nothing against Flames if they are creative and should help me, like making me notice mistakes in spelling or grammar but please don't do it if you just want to say you don't like my story or that as I have heard, I am a pathetic and can't write. Ah yes, please if you are Flaming don't do it anonym because that is cowardly, I can't see what and how you are writing, if you even are courageous to up load your written stories.

I spied almost my whole life long. First I spied for the Dark Lord and then I spied for the Order of Phoenix.

I ask for nothing in my life, as I know, I have made a grave mistake by joining the Dark Lord in my youth.

Now, I am trying to atone my mistake by rescuing innocence from raids or kidnapping but I will never be able to atone the crimes, I have to commit in the service of that monster.

20 years ago, I lost my last true friend Lillian Evans. She was what made my life liveable and also my little boy Harry, whom I even now haven't told that he is my child, gave me strength through the dark times of my life.

Now, I am on my dying bed and waiting for Lily to get me.

I can see her scrolling at me, for my cowardly decision to withhold this little bit of information but what should I do.

From the first moment in my class I have made him hate me for his own safety. Oh, how it hurt me, every time to feel or see his hate filled eyes on me. He wouldn't have accepted me and the rejection would have killed me.

My baby boy, how I love you, please forgive me my selfishness.

I can't die without making sure you will know your true parentage.

Lily would have my head or kill me again, if you would never know how much we loved each other and you, and as such I will tell you the truth through my will.

And after Severus had written his will he fell asleep to never wake again. The funeral was small and on Hogwarts grounds. Not many had known the man behind the mask of indifference but they knew that Severus Snape was a man of his word and as such he should be remember and not as the death eater many made him to be. So the school mourns his potion master and gave him the last respect he deserved.

Now, the inner circle of the Order of the Phoenix was standing before one of the goblins of Gringotts, waiting for the Will to be read to them.

_This is my, Severus Salazar Snape's, Last Will and Testament._

_For a start, you probably want to know why you are here. It is because I have to tell you, each of you, something. _

_Yes, even you Black, as much as it pains me. Please, all of you stay until I have finished as it will explain everything._

_Albus, you were my professor, my mentor and even in some way my father, please do not mourn to long for me as I made my choices by myself. You helped me to atone myself and gave me a reason to go on. For you my dear father I have a live long supply for that blasted lemon drops your so fond of and a copy of my pensive. There are a few memories, I wanted to show you but never got the chance to._

_Minerva, if I ever needed a bigger sister I would have chosen you. _

_Stop laughing Black or you will later swallow your tounge, wait if I think further about it laugh, laugh all you want. _

_So Minerva, even if it took you a long time to come around, once you had me in your good books, you fought for me like the lioness you are and I am thanking you for that. My family has a large section of transfiguration books in my vaults or better the vaults of the one I intend on giving them. You my dear however are getting this books, a few of them are even from Rowena Ravenclaw', so enjoy them._

_To you Lupin, I give my receipt for the wolfsbane potion and enough gold to get the necessary supply. It is in vault number 113 the key will be handed to you. I give you the advice to give Harry Potter the receipt, as he has the skill to brew the potion, even if I always told him otherwise._

_Black, you get an advice of me, yes an advice, get your head out of your arse and ask Lupin to bond with you. There are no rules or even laws against such an action, so do us all a favour and just do it. Every one in the Order knows how you feel for EACH OTHER._

_For my colleges, I have for each of you a case, which you will please open while you are alone._

_And than to the point I wanted to come._

_Harry this are your birth certificates, Albus will be able to tell you if they are authentic._

As Harry looked at the documents his mouth dropped.

**Name: _Harold Salazar Evan-Snape_**

**Name of the mother: _Lillian Orchid Evens_**

**Name of the father: Severus Salvatore Snape**

That couldn't be true could it.

_I know that you will now think, that can't be true but it is. To you Harry, I will give my pensive you seem so fond of and also everything else of my vaults and the manors too. I hope one day you can forgive me for abandoning you like that. I really thought the Dursley's would look after you. As for my treatment of you in school, I only can say that I was that scared of loosing you, that I just pushed you away. I am sorry my child, I will never be able to repay you for the pain I have caused you._

_I wish you all luck in your future and a long and pleasured life. I wanted to tell you that myself but you would have probably hexed me into oblivion because you thought I was an impostor and than I couldn't have written this will so good bye all of you._

Harry just sat there for a moment, before his mind processed what he was told and then he screamed in agony for the father he had and lost without knowing.

All the others could only bend their heads, in a silent of support, as Sirius took his godson into his arms. Severus Snape was the father of Harry but that mattered little as he rocked the crying boy back and forth to calm him down. However had he known, he would have mad sure Snape would have told him in person, as he knew how much Harry had wanted a family and if it was only for a few weeks or days until he got the closure of a funeral.

This should be a one-shot but perhaps I will show you all what is in the pensives Dumbledore and Harry have received.


End file.
